the_misfit_pizzeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Emily
Henry Emily is the creator of most of the animatronics. Appearance: Henry has brown hair, and bright tan pants. He has a white shirt that he always wears in his workshop. Role: .]] Henry built the original animatronics and helped William build the Funtime Animatronics. In 1983 his daughter is killed outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A month later, his son is abducted from his house and is killed. Henry hides for the rest of his life after his wife is killed. Henry tried to kill himself using Prototype Suit, but the knife just misses his heart. Henry recovers in the hospital, and he never speaks to William again. Henry is the cassette man at The New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Henry is the player in FNaF 3. Quotes: "Connection terminated. I’m sorry to interrupt you Elizabeth, if you still even remember that name. But I’m afraid you’ve been misinformed. You are not here to receive a gift, nor have you been called here by the individual you assume, although you have indeed been called. You have all been called here, into a labyrinth of sounds and smells, misdirection and misfortune. A labyrinth with no exit, a maze with no prize. You don’t even realise that you are trapped. Your lust for blood has driven you in endless circles, chasing the cries of children in some unseen chamber always seeming so near, yet somehow out of reach. But you will never find them, none of you will. This is where your story ends. And to you, my brave volunteer, who somehow found this job listing, not intended for you. Although there was a way out planned for you, I have a feeling that’s not what you want. I have a feeling that you are right where you want to be. I am remaining as well. I am nearby. This place will not be remembered, and the memory of everything that started this can finally begin to fade away, as the agony of every tragedy should. And to you monsters trapped in the corridors, be still, and give up your spirits. They don’t belong to you. For most of you, I believe there is peace, and perhaps more, waiting for you after the smoke clears. Although for one of you, the darkest pit of hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don’t keep the devil waiting, old friend. My daughter, if you can hear me, I knew you would return as well. It’s in your nature to protect the innocent. I’m sorry that on that day, the day you were shut out, and left to die,- -no-one was there to lift you up into their arms, the way you lifted, others into yours. And then, what became of you. I should’ve known you would be content to disappear. Not my daughter. I couldn’t save you then, so let me save you now. It’s time to rest, for you, and for those you have carried in your arms. This ends, for all of us. End communication."Category:Emily Family Members Category:Emily Family Member Category:Human